European Published Patent Application No. 0 838 285 describes an electromagnetic actuator developed on a mirror device. The mirror device includes an outer actuator plate that is framed by a mounting support and an inner actuator plate that is framed by the outer actuator plate, which are each connected via two supply line springs to the skirting unit. Coils are developed on the actuator plates which are able to be supplied with current in such a way that the respective actuator plate is able to be adjusted with reference to the surrounding unit, based on a Lorenz force, about a respective rotational axis. In this way, a mirror situated on the inner actuator plate is supposed to be adjustable about two axes of rotation.